inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Megane Kakeru
(Forward) |number= 12 |element= Wood |team= Raimon First Raimon Inazuma Japan (manager) Inazuma Caravan |seiyuu= Nanae Katō |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 005 (GO)}} Megane Kakeru (目金 欠流) was a forward for Raimon and later a manager for Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"A highly popular student... or so he says!"'' Appearance Megane is quite short, with fair skin, brown hair, small black eyes and blue glasses. In GO, he's taller, and has a different hairstyle. Personality In episode 1, he is quite arrogant and kind of mischievous, as he wanted to be known as the "hero" of the soccer club. But he is actually a kind and caring person. In some occasions, Megane even becomes strong and stand up bravely to fight against those who are cheating, as shown in episode 9. In season 2, he always became immediately terrified by something scary. But, compared to his brother, he still has stronger emotions. Plot Season 1 Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Gakuen claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team". But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since then, he's almost always on the bench, but at times he would man up and join the match but would get destroyed a few seconds after, but he was most active in episode 9 against Shuuyou Meito. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates' techniques, for example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique "Dragon Crash". Season 2 He's one of the members who stayed with Raimon during all the fights with Aliea Gakuen. It seems that he's easy to get frightened by something scary or unexpected, and even passed out some time. For example, while Megane was sitting inside the Caravan, a bear suddenly appeared and attack the window next to Megane, and he immediately passed out. Season 3 Megane has a twin brother - Megane Kazuto - who was more athletic (yet more emotional) than him. His brother wanted to join the Inazuma Japan but failed. After the selection, Megane is seen comforting Kazuto as he cried and clung onto him for not being selected in Inazuma Japan. This shows that his brother is mentally weak despite him having an athletic ability. He is not good in football but he can say the names for the shoots. His prime job according to him is to name the new hissatsu invented by his team. He reads a lot of books, manga and plays video games so as to get new ideas about naming hissatsu. In this season, he became one of the managers or to him, a tactical advisor of Inazuma Japan. Megane usually records the gameplay, seeking up to opponent's database, giving explanation as well as naming hissatsu but sometimes, the managers managed to get ahead and do so before he does for the last two options. This is shown during episode 73, in which Megane shows frustration when Fuyuka named Banana Shoot for Kazemaru's technique first and episode 85 where Otonashi managed to explain the division of area in Liocott Island before Megane manages to do so. After Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier International, they return to Raimon and move on to graduation, along with the Megane brothers. He records and cheers everyone up in their graduation match. Inazuma Eleven GO He appeared in episode 5 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. There, he was seen playing video games on his computer. While playing, he received a phone call from Coach Kudou. Kudou's orders were to hack the Fifth Sector network to install Endou Mamoru's data in order to make him as Raimon's new soccer coach after Kudou was fired. In episode 19, he was hacking information from Fifth Sector. Someone knocked at his door and he thought that it was Fifth Sector. It turned out to be Kudou, to which he stated that he scared him. Relationship *'Megane Kazuto' (Twin Brother) Game appearance Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit him in the third game, you must have his brother, Megane Kazuto, in your 4 member team. He will be at the 2nd floor of the Inazuma Japans dorms. He will join your team only if you have Kazuto with you on your 4 member team. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Megane, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Topic': Good for The Eyes After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 100 Kizuna Points. Stats All Stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 51 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 56 *'Stamina': 53 *'Guts': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 102 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 45 *'Technique': 66 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 54 *'Lucky': 178 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 102 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 45 *'Technique': 66 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 54 *'Lucky': 178 ---- Adult form *'GP': 113 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 57 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 78 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 150 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'OF Tamanori Piero' *'DF Super Scan (Defensive)' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH God Break' *'OF Noroi' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'SK Yakubyougami' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Megane Crash' *'SH Chaos Break' *'SK Yakubyougami' *'SK Ikasama!' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Perfect Course' *'OF Future Eye' *'SK Yakubyougami' *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Perfect Course' *'OF Future Eye' *'SK Yakubyougami' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'SK Yakubyougami' *'OF Future Eye' *'SH Rapid Fire' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' ---- Adult form *'SK Yakubyougami' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH The Earth ∞' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Megane Crash' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Megane Crash' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kouun no Last Vega' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kouun no Last Vega' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Kouun no Last Vega' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Megane' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'O･T･A･K･U' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Endou' *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FF Raimon' (Young form) *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Adult form) Gallery MeganeTCG.jpg|Megane in the TCG. Episode9.png|His glasses being broken during the match against Shuuyou Meito. Megane_Kakeru.PNG|During the second season. Megane_kakeru_GO.jpg|Megane working/hacking to get more information from Fifth Sector. Credit18.png|The two brothers in the ending credits of the third game. 158px-Kazuto_&_Kakeru_Megane.png|Megane with his twin brother. Megane_getting_really_angry_about_Tsunami's_surf_board.png|Megane getting angry at Tsunami about the way it could of hurt someone. Megane injuried.png|Megane injured after playing for less than a minute against Zeus. Trivia *His name "Megane" means Glasses in Japanese. His full name is a pun on 'Megane Kakeru' (眼鏡かける) which translates to "put on glasses". Also, his dub name is William Glass, which also refers to this. *He is the only male manager seen in the anime. *In GO, 10 years later, he's still obsessed with video games and collectibles and is shown to be very good at informatics, being able to hack into Fifth Sector network system. *He seems to get angry or disappointed when someone else names the hissatsu by themselves instead of him. *Despite being a weak character in the games, he mostly gets a powerful hissatsu when he reaches level 99. *In the GO games, he has an LBX in his room. *Throughout the original series, he tends to get into small arguments with Raimon's other manager, Otonashi Haruna. *In the Chrono Stone game, Aoyama reveals that he created a game called "Samurai Eleven", in which samurais play soccer. The cover of the game is the same as the cover of Inazuma Eleven 3 (Bomber version), but the characters wear samurais' clothes and the backgroud is white. Navigation fr:William Glass Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Keshin User